


Courtship of the Human

by Steter Club ideas (aneria)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Alpha Peter, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/Steter%20Club%20ideas
Summary: Peter resurrected in February instead of MarchBad friend ScottPeter is wooing Stiles and isn't sure if Stiles is aware of it so he comes up with a planSuggested by Polgara6this a one shotI have a full drawn out multi chapter version of this as well if anyone wants to see it I can post it
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 21
Kudos: 204





	Courtship of the Human

### Chapter Tex

**Tuesday  
March 7th, 2011  
Pool**

****

Stiles is holding a paralyzed Derek up in the pool because of The Kanima's attack. He takes a chance and calls Scott for help. Scott answers, says he's busy, and promptly hangs up. An angry Stiles drops his phone to the bottom of the pool and dives to haul Derek back to the surface.

Derek spits out water and says, "tell me you got him?"

Stiles snarls, "the bastard said he's busy and hung up. Now is not the time to be making out with Allison. He left me here, alone, while he went with her to her house. If we drown, I swear to God _I will haunt his ass for the rest of his life!"_

**Two hours later**

Allison figures out that the keys she gave to Stiles have a thumb drive on them, which's the bestiary.

Scott goes back to the school to get the keys and finds them in Gerard's office door, but no Stiles. He's not worried about Stiles and doesn't look for him _**until**_ he hears the Kanima's roar of anger and irritation that it can't get at Derek. He follows it to the gym, as does a figure hiding in the shadows that actually is worried about Stiles.

Scott snarls at the Kanima.

Peter rushes to the pool and pulls out Derek and Stiles, ensuring he's between the Kanima and them.

The Kanima sees its reflection, and it doesn't recognize itself. It only realizes it's not human anymore.

Scott looks in disbelief as the Kanima retreats.

Peter disappears out the side door before Scott can notice him because Scott doesn't realize that he's resurrected.

Peter watches from the rooftop as Stiles says that thing knew who he was, and he has a feeling that he should know who it is, but doesn't. He also understands what Derek is trying to say but can't and adds the word abomination. **_A Kanima._** Peter knows a Kanima comes from someone that didn't take the bite. ** _Jackson._** _He needs to watch Jackson._

Derek doesn't thank Stiles for saving his life. All he does say is that he's going to kill that thing.

Scott immediately says, "you can't kill it!"

Stiles seems to agree with Derek.

Scott doesn't say anything about hanging up on Stiles or why he smells as though he's been rolling in the huntresses' bed to get that much of her scent on him.

Stiles limps to his jeep and grunts in pain as he slowly pulls himself into it.

_He's hurt?_ Peter bares his fangs at the thought that Stiles is hurt, and no one noticed.

Peter follows Stiles' slow drive home.

Stiles pulls up in front of his house and sits in his jeep as he tries to gather the strength to get out and go inside. He's trying to psyche himself up to it.

Peter stealthily nears the jeep.

Stiles finally climbs out of the jeep and mutters as his legs give out. He inhales sharply in a silent scream as Peter catches him and keeps him from falling to the ground. "Peter? You're dead! _Am I dead?_ Oh, God! I'm dead! That's going to kill my dad. He can't find my body in front of the house. Shit!"

Peter lifts him and hefts him into his arms like a blushing bride as he mutters, "you aren't dead. I bit Lydia as an escape hatch from the dead. I used her Banshee powers to force her to finish my resurrection spell and bring me back. _**We**_ are both quite alive."

Stiles looks shocked. "You did what! _If you hurt her...!"_

Peter carries Stiles inside. Locks the door and starts up the stairs. He interrupts Stiles' rant and says, "she's fine. She may have nightmares for a while of me traumatizing her by revealing I'm a werewolf and threatening to haunt her until she finished the spell, but she's young and strong. She'll be fine with no after-effects. _**Now,**_ _sweetheart._ How badly are you hurt?"

Stiles looks at him in shock. "I'm not hurt."

Peter narrows his eyes in disbelief.

Stiles amends, "...Per se. I spent over two hours in a pool, holding up a paralyzed, muscle-bound troglodyte that outweighs me by a good eighty pounds. _**And**_ if no one noticed, I'm still in my lacrosse gear."

Peter arches a brow. "Your muscles have cramped, and your freezing cold. You also smell like chlorine. We have to get you warm." He carries Stiles into his bathroom and sits Stiles on the toilet. "Take your shoes off while I start the shower."

_It takes Stiles five minutes to get his shoes off,_ which is fine with Peter. _That's how long it takes for the water to get warm enough._

Peter removes his own clothes as Stiles watches in fascination. 

Stiles doesn't realize that he's staring in open-mouthed shock and eyeing the man's amazing length. _Damn!_ The man's soft, and he's still longer than any man he's seen on Porn Hub. _How is that legal?_ He isn't aware that his eyes are glued on Peter's appendage until the man smirks and steps towards him.

Stiles lets out a manly _eep_ when Peter picks him up into a standing position. He's positive it was manly and not girly.

Peter then wraps Stiles' arms around his neck. He then wraps his hands around Stiles' hips and walks them into the shower.

Stiles stops struggling when the hot water hits him, still in uniform. He melts against Peter's chest and rests there as the heat makes him feel better. His teeth stop chattering, and his body stops shivering after a few minutes, and he looks up at Peter.

Peter takes that as his queue to remove Stiles' sweatshirt, uniform shirt, sweat pants, and uniform shorts.

Stiles says, "whoa, whoa, whoa! Bad touch. You can't be in a shower, _the sheriff's shower, **naked,**_ with his underage son. He'll come in here with his guns out."

Peter now has Stiles in his underwear and is content to let the boy lean against his chest. He's content for this amount of skin contact. "I'm not stripping you naked, Stiles. Underwear is fine. _I will leave_ so you can take those off and shower."

Stiles grips his neck tighter. "No. _Don't leave._ I mean. I don't think my legs can hold me yet. My leg muscles are cramped up something awful."

Peter takes Stiles' hands and moves them to his shoulders. "Hold onto me, Stiles. I'll take care of you."

Stiles doesn't understand why he believes Peter and trusts him not to take advantage of him, but he does. 

Peter slides his hands down Stiles' sides as he drops to his knees in one liquid movement.

_Stiles' head drops back as he sighs at how wonderful that feels._ He bites his tongue to suppress a moan. After a few minutes, he looks down and sees Peter rubbing and kneading his knotted calf muscles as the man's veins run black up his arms and disappear into his torso. "Are you taking my pain? Is that what that black stuff is?"

Peter nods and says, "yes. You are, or were, _in more pain than you let on._ You have a very high pain threshold. All werewolves can do this. I'm a little pissed that neither one of those oafs check on you to ensure you got home okay. The Kanima could be anywhere, and you just saved Derek's life. I'm disappointed in both of them. _Even more than usual."_ Peter continues to rub Stiles' legs until the hot water runs out, and then he helpfully turns his back and dries himself.

Stiles removes his sopping wet underwear and wraps the towel around his hips as Peter turns his back to him and gets dressed so that Stiles has the illusion of privacy.

Peter thinks the human is too thin. _He wants to ensure Stiles gets enough to eat._ He then helps Stiles limp over to the bed and tucks him into it.

The boy is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Peter leaves through the window and hunts down Derek. _He has a very heated discussion with him about how he treated the boy._

Derek is more than a little afraid of Peter, and even though he's now the Alpha, he backs down from Peter.

Peter snarls in his face to press the importance of protecting Stiles, "If **_my mate_** gets hurt protecting _your sorry ass again,_ you had better _ **pra** **y** _that you thanked him and protected him as much as he looked after you! He's human! Humans aren't as indestructible as werewolves are! _I don't want him hurt at all,_ but if he does get hurt because of how strong he is, you had better take care of him and _say a fucking thank you_ to the boy! He is just a child!"

Derek can't believe those words are coming out of Peter's mouth. "Mate? Thank you? Child? What in the ever-loving..."

Peter takes a deep breath as he steps into Derek's space. "He a child and a human. So, no. I haven't told him that he's my mate. Nor have I attempted to court him yet. You will not tell him either, but you will protect him like he's protected you. He could have let you drown and run for it because that Kanima was after you."

Derek holds his hands up. "Of course, Uncle. As you said, he's protected me. _It's only fair I protect him._ For you. Is that why you never hurt him or threatened him?"

Peter scoffs. "When I was insane, _before my death_ , I did threaten him to get him to locate you with the GPS on Scott's phone. I knew what he was to me and _even offered him the bite._ He refused because he was afraid that would put a bullseye on his dad."

**a few days later**

Stiles drops on Lydia's bed as he pulls out another twenty and hands it to her. "Damn it! You always learn languages faster."

She gives him a little pouty face. "Yeah. I think that's because you were already fluent in four languages before we started our wager, and you are a stickler for having the new language fluent before you are content with it. How many does that make now?"

He sighs. "Hmm." He counts on his fingers. "I'm fluent in Ecclesiastical Latin, Polish, Sumerian, Lithuanian, Slovak, Enochian, Kurmanji, Arabic, and German. I can get the general gist of Italian, Spanish, and French." Hmm. "That's nine fluent and three smatterings." He looks at her and then his fingers. "You speak Gaelic, Archaic Latin, Italian, Hindi, French, and you get the gist of Welsh, Spanish, and Arabic." Hmm. "That's five fluent and three smatterings."

After a few hours of working on their report together, Stiles packs up his stuff to go.

Lydia says, "Stiles. About Peter!"

He looks at her. He angrily says, "Peter shouldn't have done that to you." He's furious.

She grabs his hand and says, "he showed up the other night and apologized. I stopped to think about his haunting me from his side. I forgave him. If I can forgive him for something he did to me and not you, then you can forgive him as well. I would have done the same thing."

Stiles takes a deep breath as he mulls it over. "I can see you doing the same thing, sis. Okay. _**If**_ you forgive him, _then I forgive him._ I have no right to be angry. I think I would have done the same thing as well."

**a week later**

Something is killing hikers in the preserve. Peter and Derek smelled sulfur on the bodies, and they aren't anywhere near a volcano. It must be a demon.

Lydia is in Peter's fancy sportscar as he drives her to his apartment. He's annoyed that Stiles will meet them there instead of riding in his car with them. He gets an idea. He looks side-eyed at Lydia as he starts his manipulations. "If only that pup weren't letting those wolf instincts lead him, we may have gotten somewhere by now."

Lydia huffs and scowls. "Scott fights all of his wolf instincts, and his lack of aggression is what got us in this mess."

He snorts. "No. The pup only fights his **_aggressive_** instincts. His courting and wooing instincts seem _to rule all of his actions._ Wolves have more instincts than their battle instincts, or they wouldn't find and woo their perfect mate. _**You**_ should know that all creatures have instincts for different things. _Mating,_ hunting, killing, survival, _protection._ A wolf protecting its mate or young acts differently than one attacking an intruder."

She ponders this. "I guess. I never thought of that."

**an hour later**

Stiles uses his GPS on his phone to find Peter's apartment, and boy, is he impressed. He whistles softly. "Talk about an upscale building. Is this an apartment building?"

He notices that the building was recently renovated, and the four apartments inside were turned into one ginormous dwelling. You can't call it an apartment since it's the only one, and it's not small enough to be a townhouse, and it's not a house. Neither is it a loft.

Peter buzzes Stiles in, and Stiles runs up the stairs to the third floor, where he sees Peter leaning over the banister and looking at him.

Stiles drops his bag by the stairs and says, "sorry, I'm late. I had to turn in my essay today if I wanted the full credit. Nice place, Zombie-wolf."

Peter rolls his eyes at the pet-name that Stiles insists on calling him. He sits in his favorite easy chair and goes back to his book.

Lydia leads Stiles over to the books, and they begin searching for information on the demon causing the problems they are facing.

Stiles grabs his bag and digs out his laptop. He opens a couple of crime scene photos that he got by hacking the Police Station's computers. "Nope. That creature has four claws, and this one looks like it has six."

They go back to work, and Stiles selects four books that he pours through as Lydia keeps skimming the books.

Stiles continuously makes notes in Polish as he goes. He never notices that he's writing in Polish until he goes to organize them later.

**two hours later**

Peter stands up, stretches, and asks, "when is the last time you kids ate?"

Lydia shrugs and says, "lunch. W _ell._ Lunch for me, but Stiles skipped so he could finish his paper."

Peter glares at Stiles, who didn't answer because he's too emersed in these wonderful books on real supernatural creatures. He picks up his phone and thinks about where to order from. He heard Stiles telling Lydia about the new Thai place on Grand and how much he loves the Pineapple Red Curry.

He orders the Golden Basket for appetizers. He then orders soup, salad, dancing prawn, pineapple red curry, yellow curry, red curry, and Spicey Basil Sliced Beef. He then adds sides of jasmine rice, peanut sauce, and steamed vegetables. He orders Coke, Diet Coke, and Water as well.

**When the food arrives**

Peter takes the bags to the kitchen and opens the containers. He sets everything on the island and sets the table. "Foods served!"

The teens mark their places in the books and come to the kitchen.

Peter hands a plate with noodles, Pineapple Red Curry, and jasmine rice on it to Stiles and a set of chopsticks. He then turns away as he starts making his own plate.

He doesn't notice Stiles' look on his back as Lydia picks up a plate from the table and helps herself.

Stiles puzzles over that. _Peter handed Stiles a full plate._ He didn't do that for Lydia.

They sit at the table and eat as they discuss the creature. 

Peter looks at the expert way that Stiles uses the chopsticks and decides to use his chopsticks. It's nice to have someone here that eats Thai the way it was meant to be eaten.

Stiles says, "it's got to be a dargul demon. They have six claws, lap up the blood of their victims, and eat the hearts. That would explain why there isn't much blood at the scene. I told dad that the bodies weren't moved. There just wasn't that much blood left at the scene to show that it is the murder scene."

Peter nods. "That makes sense. How do we kill it, and can we do that without telling that pup."

Lydia nods. "Demons don't have any redeeming features, so there is no point listening to Scott's theory to talk to everything first."

Stiles snorts. _Scott won't consider that Peter has redeemed himself and saved their skins on more than one occasion._

After a little more discussion, Lydia changes the subject and looks at Stiles. "Stiles? Is it true you told Parrish not to hurt me, or you would rip his heart out or get someone to do it for you?"

Stiles sits back and snorts. "Yeah. Your one step away from my sister. I think I'm allowed. He said that you broke up because of age differences. He is older than Peter. He's what? Thirty?"

Lydia smirks. "Thirty-four. Come now, Stiles. You wouldn't let me get away with calling you _my little brother_ when we were kids, so I don't think you can get away with acting like I'm your defenseless sister."

Stiles smiles at her. "Hah. Little brother. I'm only nine months younger than you, to the day. I'm allowed to act goofy. Boys tend to do that, _you know?"_

Peter leans forward and points back and forth between them. "You're related? By blood?"

Stiles huffs. "No. _It's complicated."_

Lydia says, "my mother's first husband was his father."

Stiles looks at Peter's confused face. "My dad and her mom were high school sweethearts. First love and all that." He pulls out his phone and shows Peter a picture. "This was their wedding."

Lydia adds, "They got married the day after graduation, and a week later, they went off to different colleges. Mom went to Harvard to study English, Lit, and History for a degree as a professor. That's why she made principal so quickly."

Stiles nods. "Dad went to a local community college to study law enforcement." Stiles takes a sip of his water and continues, "they were never away from each other more than a day, so the long-distance relationship ended their marriage. Dad married my mom and..."

Lydia says, "and mom married my dad. Mom got pregnant and moved back here because dad's family was from here. Claudia got pregnant after I was born. When she was six months along, they found out she had cancer."

Stiles picks at his food with the chopsticks and then pushes his plate back. "Mom refused to get treatment while she was pregnant with me because she was afraid it would damage me. She might have beat it if she had started treatment then. She started treatment after I was born, and she nursed me. After six years of fighting it, she died."

Lydia adds, "while she was sick from the treatments, mom and his dad let us play together and treated us like siblings. _I kind of wish his dad was my dad._ We did most things as siblings, _until Jackson._ When I was thirteen, my dad decided that he wanted me to marry Jackson and not Stiles because the Whittemore's have more money and power. He didn't care that we saw ourselves as siblings and not as a future couple. He pushed Stiles away and pulled in Jackson. We still kept in touch, though."

Stiles nods. "Secretly. That's why I was so angry with you, Peter, because of what you did to _my sister_ to come back. I had to keep reminding myself we aren't siblings, and you were struggling for survival, and Sour wolf shouldn't have ripped out your throat and Scott... well, he was just Scott. When Lyds forgave you, I forgave you."

She pats Stiles' hand. "You can't be mad at someone for what they did to me when I forgave them." She looks at a gawking Peter. _"It helped that you asked me for forgiveness and apologized."_

Stiles looks at Peter, "in my book, _you redeemed yourself._ You don't have to let us look through your books or let us in your house. You could just sit back and laugh at us."

**On the way home**

Stiles drives Lydia home in his jeep.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, she looks at Stiles. "Are there other instincts that rule a wolf, _or werewolf,_ besides fighting? I mean, is it possible that Scott follows Allison around _**like**_ a dog in heat because _he **is** a dog in heat?"_

Stiles pulls over and looks at her. "Yes."

He grabs his bag and pulls out his notebook. He flips through it until he finds a page, courtship rituals of the werewolf. He hands it to her, and she reads it. "This is a copy of what I put in the werewolf 101 papers I gave Scott when I first researched werewolves for him. I tried to warn him that Allison wasn't his anchor. She a possible mate. Single Omega males without a pack have an overwhelming need to mate and procreate to build a pack. A family pack is stronger than a turned one, and Omegas that aren't Alphas would have to breed a pack."

She reads it twice. "I can see him doing these things. Allison has accepted his advances according to these rituals and then spurned him. It must keep him off balance and permanently confused." She hands the notebook back.

He puts it away as he says, "as usual, Scott didn't listen. I don't think he heard me when I told him. He's followed most of these protocols with Allison. At least as much as a teenage boy that lives at home with little to no money can."

Stiles pulls the jeep back onto the road and then nods. "Yep. Scott refuses he has _ **any**_ animal instincts and then tells me I'm not pack because I'm human. Allison is a hunter and the enemy, and yet, she is considered his pack. He's constantly pushing me away and then demanding I research for him. I'm tired of it. If he puts me in danger one more time and leaves me alone because he's with Allison, I'm done with him."

She looks at him. "I go where you go, brother."

He looks at her with a self-conscious smile.

He drops her off at her house and goes home.

He drops onto his bed with his notebook. He rereads that section on werewolf-wooing rituals and sits up straight. _"Son of a bitch!"_ Peter's wooing him? Him? The clumsy, weak, human?

He hears a scrabbling on the roof and puts his notebook under his pillow. He slinks over and grabs his baseball bat. He gets in a position to bean whoever is breaking into his house. 

Peter's head pops into his room.

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. "Peter?"

Peter climbs into Stiles' room as Stiles drops onto the bed in relief. "What can I help you with, Zombie-wolf?"

Peter sits in the chair and looks intently at Stiles. "I need you to tell me what you came up with on how to track and kill this demon. I need to kill it before Scott decides we need to talk to ensure it's evil or some such nonsense. **_Demons are demons._** If you could redeem them, they would already be angels or some such nonsense."

Stiles smiles evilly and grabs his bag. He grabs the notebook he made the notes in and goes over everything he found. Where they like to sleep by day, how they hunt, what their weaknesses are, and how to kill them.

Peter is halfway out the window when Stiles says, "Peter? Be careful. I don't want to hear that you died again. I think... I think I would miss you."

Peter smiles at him and says, "always." He's then out the window and gone before Stiles has a chance to hear him purr at Stiles' words.

Stiles then closes the window and pulls the curtains closed. He grabs his first notebook on werewolves and reads over the wooing rituals and how to properly accept or refuse the attentions of the werewolf wooing you."

**A few days later**

Stile buzzes Peter's door.

Peter looks surprised. He wasn't expecting Stiles. He buzzes him in anyways and waits at the top of the stairs.

Stiles runs up and looks intently at Peter. "I need your help with an experiment. We got attacked by the Kanima at Scott's house. I proved to Derek that it's not Lydia. The good news is I got a sample of the Kanima's venom. I need your help proving a theory. Please?"

Peter was about to protest, but when Stiles said please, his protest died, unspoken. "What's the experiment?"

Stiles says, "I think the Kanima venom affects humans and not werewolves because humans are its prey. It was supposed to be a werewolf, but it's fucked up mentally. I think that if you wolf out, the venom won't affect you. Or if you are affected because you were in human form and then wolfed out, it will override the venom."

Peter's eyes narrow. "What? Seriously? That's all that it takes to override the venom?"

Stiles shrugs. "That's my theory. I need to prove it with your help. I'm not telling Scott, though. I don't trust him. Not anymore. Not with the way Allison is hurting us to get at Scott. Switch to your Beta form and then touch this venom."

Peter does, and the venom doesn't affect him.

Stiles nods with a smile. "Good. Now switch back and touch it as a human."

Peter does and falls to the floor as the paralysis takes effect.

Stiles squats next to him. "Now switch to Beta and try to move."

Peter switches to Beta and sits up as his werewolf overrides the venom. "I'll be damned!"

**a week later  
Wednesday, March 29th, 2011  
** **the police station**

Scott leaves a paralyzed Stiles lying on a chair to talk privately with Gerard where Stiles can't hear him. He believes Derek ran away as soon as the assault started, and he was able to move.

Peter finds a paralyzed Stiles and picks him into his arms in the bride position. On the way out, he practically collides with Derek as he heads for the door. "Let's get out of here. The Kanima and Hunters in the same place is not a good thing."

Stiles directs them to the back entrance, and they stop when they hear whispers. "Who is Scott talking to?"

They sneak closer and hear Scott talking to Gerard.

Stiles hears Scott say that he joined with Derek to spy on him. Stiles says, "record it."

Derek pulls out his phone and records it.

Gerard says, "remember that if you want to be with Allison, I have to be happy with your job, and for that, you have to get your friend to stop investigating me, or **_I will kill him."_**

Scott says, "I understand. I'll destroy his files and give you the hard copies. He's not a threat. _He's just a weak human."_

Stiles grits his teeth in anger. They record the rest of the conversation and wait for Scott to walk off. They then leave as Scott runs to talk to the Sheriff and explain to Melissa that he's a werewolf, if she will talk to him.

**Over a week later**

They defeat the Kanima, and then Jackson leaves for England.

The Alpha Pack arrives, and the twins go to school with them.

Whenever Derek calls a meeting of friends to go over everything, Peter sits on the loveseat. Stiles always next to him on the loveseat because there aren't any open chairs, and Scott won't sit next to Peter.

After a few weeks of this, Stiles begins to lean into Peter's side as the meetings drag on.

Peter always smiles and preens that Stiles _**wants**_ to sit with him and... cuddle, _is it cuddling?_

During the Alphas research sessions, Peter always brings food and ensures he hands Stiles the first serving.

Stiles always takes it with a thank you and a smile.

Stiles grabs Danny and Lydia and sits them down. They both have dates with the twins. He explains all the things not to do while they are out with the werewolves.

**Saturday after the big dates**

Stiles is the last one to walk into the loft. He asks Danny how the date went.

Danny smiles. "It went great. He brought me to a condo he rented, and he made me spaghetti and garlic bread."

Stiles steps forward in agitation. "Tell me you didn't eat it?"

Danny looks confused. "I can't. I did eat it. He even fed me the garlic bread."

Stiles says, "you idiot! I told you not to eat anything from his hand, especially not anything he personally cooked."

Danny scratches his head.

Scott asks, "what's the big deal?"

Stiles turns and glares at him. _"He just got werewolf engaged!_ That's what, you idiot! Didn't you read the werewolf 101 notes I gave you after you got bit? Danny just accepted the wooing invitation and gave that werewolf the right to be overprotective and possessive of him and to keep wooing him. _Jesus, Scott!_ That's why you get all wiggy every time Allison pushes you away after you feed her something? Don't you pay attention?"

Scott looks around and focuses on Derek. "That can't be true. Is it?!"

Derek nods. 

Peter smiles and says, "why do you think I got even more overprotective of Stiles after he started taking the food I give him. Once he accepted my propositions, I didn't want anyone too close to him. I haven't moved to the more serious steps because he's only seventeen. I had to let him know my intentions, though." He snarls with a little bit of fang as he adds, "especially after those guys from _The Jungle_ kept asking him out."

Stiles blushes and shrugs when Scott and Lydia look at him. " _One or two of them_ , maybe, asked me out. Once or twice."

Peter snarks, "seven or eight of them, almost daily. _One or two of the bastards didn't scare off easily."_

Lydia gives Peter a shrewd look.

Scott looks at him and says, "you can't go around beating up someone because they talk to Stiles."

Peter snarls. "Yes! I can! And I didn't have to."

Stiles gives him the evil eye. "Scared off? _**What** did you do?"_

Peter gives that evil smile. "I didn't hurt them. _Physically._ It was rather enjoyable to see them wet their pants, though." He cocks his head to the side. "I needed to protect you from them, and anyone else. They were getting pushy. One was getting violent because he didn't take the constant rejection well. **_I protected you._** I even had Derek keeping an eye out for you."

Derek nods. "He chewed me out after the pool when I didn't check on the human _that saved my life._ He loudly told me that I needed to protect Stiles and keep Scott away from him. Scott always got Stiles hurt, and he doesn't like that you betrayed everyone at the drop of a hat."

Scott only caught check on him after the pool. "Why would anyone need to check on him after the pool. You were safe in the pool until I got there and scared it off. I saved your lives, not Stiles."

Stile turns on him and snarls. "You sanctimonious ass! I held up a paralyzed werewolf that outweighs me by eighty pounds _**for over two fucking hours** _because you were with Allison. I called you for help, and you hung up on me, with I'm busy. You bastard! You left me alone, going through Gerard's office looking for the bestiary! _You didn't scare it off, you narcissistic ass!_ It saw its reflection and realized that its the monster we were hunting. You didn't help us out of the pool. Peter did! What kind of shape do you think _**a weak human**_ is going to be in after that? Did I mention _I was still in my lacrosse gear and sweats?"_

Scott steps back and raises his hand to ward off the anger, and Allison realizes what they did.

Allison looks at Scott. "You didn't check to see that he got out okay? He was _**alone,**_ in Gerard's office! We know Gerard tortured the last principal to get that office. What do you think he would have done to Stiles if he caught him?" She blushes as she realizes when they figured out it was in the thumb drive. "We were making out in my room when you figured out where the bestiary was. Oh, God!" 

Lydia asks, "what do you mean that _Scott betrayed us at the drop of a hat?"_

Allison says, "he wouldn't do that."

Stiles glares at her. "You mean besides siding with the enemy against us. _Gerard._ And that witch that was controlling the demon in the preserve. He told her as long as she was killing homeless guys, it was okay since the feral werewolf that came looking for Scott was homeless. Sour-wolf! Play the tape."

Derek looks through his phone and plays the conversation of Gerard and Scott in the police station, and then he arches his brows at her in a, _"now try to disprove it."_

__

She covers her mouth and looks at Scott in disappointment. "I was payment for your betrayals?"

Scott scratches his head. "I wouldn't put it that way."

Peter says, "I would." 

Derek crosses his arms. "As would I."

Peter looks at Lydia. "And the pup says I'm the bad guy." He scoffs. 

Lydia snorts. "You redeemed yourself when you protected my brother from all the threats that Scott didn't tell us about that went after him because they knew Scott left him unprotected."

Peter looks fondly at Stiles. "I love him. I'm not going to let anyone hurt him." He glares at Scott.

Stiles stops pacing and turns to face Derek and Danny. "wait a minute. Wooing. _The ritual goes both ways._ Scott gets all confused and weird when Allison accepts the food and then ignores him. Werewolf instincts don't know what to do with mixed signals. If Danny gives him mixed signals, it will confuse him. If he's confused, he can't form Voltron Wolf, and it will be hard for Deucalion to send him after us because Danny is a good friend of ours. Well. Mine and Lydias."

Scott balks. "Brother?"

Lydia smiles fondly at Stiles as he's figuring out a plan. "It's a long story. Don't worry about it. Peter and Danny know. And Jackson. That's enough."

Stiles looks at Scott. "You're a newcomer here, technically. So you haven't heard." He looks through his phone and then shows Scott the wedding picture of his dad to her mom.

Scott looks shocked. "Your dad was married to her mom?"

Lydia smiles like the Cheshire cat then wraps her arm around Stiles' shoulders. "This idea of yours about how to throw the twins off-kilter."

He looks at her. And tries to remember. "Oh. Yeah. Werewolves have soulmates. Humans, not so much. We still feel the enormous attraction to them, just not on the same level as they do. Ask Allison about that."

She fidgets and says, "Yeah, that's true."

Once a werewolf has basically committed themselves to one person, they can't just stop feeling about them, _or leave them._ The Alpha Twin thinks Danny basically accepted his... "he holds up the quotation marks signs "...wooing proposition... so it will be a real shock to him if Danny is maybe seen with another guy _ **or**_ _flat out tells him he's not interested in a serious relationship with someone trying to kill his friends._ Yeah, that's the better option. The Alpha will then do everything in his power to win Danny back. It could be spying on the Alpha pack, warning us of their plans, leaving the Alpha pack, or..."

He gets a huge grin. "If he's fully invested in Danny and thinks Danny will jump into a relationship with him if Deucalion wasn't in the way, he might get Deucalion out of the way. I don't know if he's dominant enough to want to kill Deucalion, but it may be enough to persuade Deucalion to leave Beacon Hills and us, and possibly leave the twins here as his acceptance."

Lydia laughs. "I like that. He wants Scott. Let's give him Scott, and then Beacon Hills will be safe, and we can have a stable pack."

Scott says, "what? Don't I get a say?"

Allison shakes her head. "You don't give anyone else a say, like Stiles or me, and you are the one that's an Omega. No. I don't think so."

Scott looks around. "You need a strong Alpha, and Derek doesn't cut it. He doesn't want to be an Alpha."

Derek smiles and flashes blue eyes at Scott. Peter flashes red eyes. Derek says. "You're right. That's why I gave the Alpha power back to Peter. He's a better Alpha than I was."

Peter gives him an exalted smile.

Scott backs up. _"But Peter's evil._ He bit me. He did this to me."

Peter scoffs, "and I apologized for my biggest mistake of biting you. I was after Stiles at the time, but the policemen had him shielded, so I went with the weaker choice with Stiles' scent on him. Trust me. I've regretted that mistake since day one."

Allison glares at Scott. "It's your wolf that got you the things you enjoy about your life. Me. Lacrosse first string. Lacrosse Co-captain. Popularity. No more asthma. The only thing it took away from you is your weakness, which sometimes I wonder if it's your need to fight your werewolf nature that makes you the sniveling baby that I shun."

**Monday at school**

Danny and Lydia flirt with the twins. At lunch, they tell the twins that they will exchange Scott for them. If Deucalion wants Scott, he can have him. They want the twins for their pack. The twins agree to tell Deucalion and say that Deucalion will call Peter with the answer.

Stiles smiles. He figured out a while ago that Peter is Deucalion's son.

**Monday night**  
**In the preserve**  
Deucalion tells Peter that he can absorb the twins into his pack as mates to Danny and Lydia. He looks at Stiles and says, "congratulations on snagging such an intelligent mate."

Peter smiles and gives a slight bow with his head. "Why, thank you."

The Alpha Pack leaves Beacon Hills as the Twins break off with Danny and Lydia to make out with their new... mate.

Peter sits on the loveseat and Stiles takes his usual place curled into Peter's side.


End file.
